Flushed For You
by sarcasticReckoning
Summary: Vriska wants to know who John is flushed for. John doesn't want to tell her. Sloppy makeouts, Nic Cage, one-shot. Post-Sburb. Featuring shy!John. So fluffy I almost choked.


**Ahaha, I don't own Homestuck. Not like you expected anything more, huh?**

**This was based off a roleplay I did on MSPARP Beta. So if you're shy! ectoBiologist, and you're reading this, give me a heads up.**

**Sorry if Vriska is a little OOC, I just can't be write her personality very well.**

* * *

**Vriska: Answer the door.**

You walk over to your door as the doorbell echoes through your large, ridiculous house on your new planet.

_Who could it be?_ You wonder. _Anyone, really... nobody has a life here._

Pulling open the door, you're a little surprised to see that it's John.

Then you remember that you guys were supposed to hang out today.

"Hey, John," you say casually. "C'mon in?"

"Hey, Vriska..." He says slowly, looking a bit nervous as he gazes around the foyer. You don't blame him, it does look a little menacing.

"So what's up?" You ask him, expertly maneuvering through the piles of broken eight balls.

John isn't that lucky, though, and manages to trip over several.

"Not much, I guess," he says. "Kind of boring by my place. I'm not near anyone, really. What about you?"

"Tavros is being annoying today," you say, referring to the shy troll down the street from you. "Granted, I exploded something in his face, but..."

John laughs. "That is a good reason for being annoying."

You shove him. "Don't tell anyone, but I think he's flushed for Jade," you smirk.

John grows visibly nervous, even as you finally reach your respiteblock and offer him a seat on the human couch you have in here for this purpose. Can't exactly invite your friends into your recooperacoon, after all.

"Really?" He asks, swallowing. "That's... um... interesting..."

"So who are you flushed for, John?" You ask out of curiosity, smirking internally.

"Um... nothing... I mean, no one..." He replies, scratching the back of his neck.

"You have to have _somebody_ in mind..." You trail off, thinking about who it could be. "Is it Karkat?"

"No, it isn't Karkat..." he pauses as he realizes his mistake. "I mean, it's nobody, really..."

You raise an eyebrow, recognizing his word choice. "So there is somebody!" You say triumphantly, pointing to him. "Is it Rose?"

"No, it isn't Rose," he sighed.

"You going to tell me?" You quirk an eyebrow. "C'mon, John, I thought we were human besties!"

He grows visibly flustered. "Can we stop talking about this now?"

"Alright, fine," you cross your arms, thinking to yourself that you'll get the answer out of him sooner or later.

Crossing over to the screen of view on the other side of your bedroom, you put in a Nic Cage movie, the first one you can grab.

"Is this Ghost Rider?" John squints at the screen.

"I guess," you shrug. You keep stealing John's Nic Cage movies, and though he notices, he doesn't seem to care.

Settling back onto your couch, you continue to watch the movie.

After about half an hour or so, you turn to John.

"Do you still play pranks?" You ask him.

He nods.

"Do you know how to shake someone persistent and annoying off through use of pranks?"

"By that, I'm going to assume you're talking about Tavros."

"Could be..."

"Okay, well, I can't pass on my secrets to an outsider, sorry."

He doesn't look too sorry, and you frown.

"So much for human besties."

He shrugs apologetically.

"Whatever," you flip your hair. "I have my own methods. I just didn't feel like handicapping him is all."

"You could take the bolts out of his robo-legs?" John suggests and you roll your eyes.

"Nope. That's something I would've done when I was six sweeps old, and I kind of feel like leaving that behind," you say, referring to the days when you talked about death and sacrifice. As if you knew jack shit about those.

"So what do you plan to do, then?" He asks curiously.

"Can't pass my secrets on to an outsider, sorry," you say, winking at him.

"Alright then, I respect the, um, boundaries," he stumbles over his words. You wiggle your eyebrows at him and he starts to get flustered again. _Again?_ _Really?_

"Um... no... that isn't what I meant..."

You say regally, in a very flouncy manner, as you did understand what he meant by boundaries, "Then I shall extend the same courtesy to you, my Princess Egbert!"

He chuckled. "Why'd you say it like that?"

You shrug. "No idea," you inform him.

"And... uh... can you stop calling me that?"

You shrug. "Whatever." You grin. "I have other names anyway."

John sighs. "Like what?"

"Egderp, derp, princess... the list goes on."

"Where do you even get those names from..."

"I have my ways..." You smirk. "It's my amazingness."

"Yeah, sure..." He says sarcastically, chuckling a bit.

"I am awesome," you flip your hair. "You can't deny it."

"Yeah, actually, I can," he shrugs noncommittally.

You snap your fingers. "Oh, no. You did not just do that."

"I did, actually." You don't realize that you're both standing up until you take a step towards him.

"Take it back." He takes a step back.

"Um, it was a joke...?"

"That's better," you say, but you don't move. Instead, you just eyeball him curiously.

His face turns a light shade of red. "Uh... why are you looking at me like that?"

You don't answer. Instead, you tilt your head to the side. "Princess, you really are strange."

"What do you mean?" He stutters out. "I-is that bad?"

You shake your head slowly. "No, it's not bad... just makes me wonder what your reaction would be to some things."

"Um... like what, e-exactly?"

"Like if I did this," you reach out and slowly brush his hair off his forehead, your fingertips just barely brushing his skin.

His blush grows deeper and he avoids your gaze. "Um..."

"Or if I did this..." You brush your hand along the curve of his cheek.

John looks at the ground, trying to hide his ever-deepening blush. "..."

You take another step towards him. You're whispering now. "Or if I just-" You cup his cheek.

The heir of breath shifts, trying to take another step backward, but finds that you've backed him up into a wall. "Uh, V-Vriska..."

You tip his face upwards, but still he refuses to look at you. His cheeks are a bright cerise that you find adorable.

You chuckle and shake your head slowly as your face heats up. "John..."

"Um... yes?" He tilts his head up until his eyes are finally looking into yours, a shy smile on his face.

You continue to smile as you lean in just a little. "You really are something else," you murmur, your lips brushing his with every word.

John shifts again as his blush deepens even more, "Is that bad?"

"No, definitely not," you whisper, and finally you close the distance between you and him.

He wraps his arms around your waist as you deepen the kiss, reaching up to cup his other cheek.

John lets out a quiet moan as he wraps his arms a bit tighter, pulling you flush against him. You can feel your cheeks growing blue.

You break away a little later, opening your eyes slowly to see John doing the same. He looks disoriented, flustered, and his cheeks are so damn red, and you guess you look somewhat similar.

"So what does this make us, exactly?" You ask him when you've gained your composure.

"Um..." he stutters. "Well, uh... y-you're the one I'm f-flushed for, Vriska..."

"Is that why you wouldn't say so earlier?"

John nods, growing quiet.

Your smile grows softer. "John, you idiot."

"Heh, sorry..."

"Matesprits, then?" You ask.

He nods, apparently not able to say anything.

You kiss him again.


End file.
